


Witches and Werewolves

by healingliebe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingliebe/pseuds/healingliebe
Summary: Angela and Fareeha decide to have some fun after a family cookout, and the days following and leading up to Fareeha's first profession quidditch match are nonetheless thrilling. The match is a day before the new moon, and the previous moons have not treated her well. Will Fareeha be able to prevent her shifting into a werewolf early for the sake of the match?





	1. Heated Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before anything else, I'd like to say that this is a piece of a roleplay I've been taking part in with a close friend since December, and we drew inspiration from Radycat's pharmercy Hogwarts AU. We've vastly built upon it and worked out a plot, including angst, fluff, and smut. This is a test run; if people want more, I will post the rest that I've compiled (over 85k words). Keep in mind, this is a roleplay, so it will be in a back-and-forth format between the characters.
> 
>  
> 
> Background Info: Anthea is Angela's cheeky mother, and Ada is Angela's baby cousin. Angela and Fareeha both are skilled witches. Fareeha is a werewolf, and they have both graduated from Hogwarts and are currently in Switzerland, saving up on funds to be able to study and eventually teach at Hogwarts itself. 
> 
> ps. I'm sorry if any of this twists the HP canon; we've tried to keep it as canon as possible, but as it's my first reading of the HP series, I'm not a know-it-all. Thank you!
> 
> pps. if the format bothers you (chunked paragraphs) I will fix that. <3

"Are you staying the night?" "I'm not sure," Angela yawned. Anthea quirked a brow. "You'd better not disappear overnight on the way back." she muttered, and to that her daughter snickered sleepily. Angela put the last cup into the garbage bag, having hoarded all the empty cups, napkins, and plates strewn about the tables. A few here and there on the grass from the boys, but nothing much. She set it aside with the other bag, stretching out after with another yawn. "You're free to go." Anthea called, and she took this as meeting Fareeha at the tree. The majority of her relatives had gone home, but Ada's mother stayed late, much to Angela's joy. Not that they knew, but it was obvious the young Ziegler was particularly attached to her. She settled beside Fareeha, leaning against her side almost immediately. "Are we keeping her?" she murmured with a snicker; Ada was sleeping only inches away.

Fareeha kept picking up as much rubbish as she could find, then moving to help pack the tables away, holding one under each arm as Ada's mother prepared the bags for them to go in. She held them higher and Ada's mother slipped on the protective covering before lowering them to the floor. Once Fareeha had done that, she headed over to the tree, she crumpled down at the base and yawned. "I think that's called kidnap." She mused sleepily as she opened one eye and grinned over at Angela. "It'd be nice to see her again though." She nodded. She sat up properly, leaning back against the tree again, one hand lazily resting on her bag of presents. "Maybe we could offer to look after her for a few days."

Angela only grinned at Fareeha's reply. "I wouldn't mind that." she leaned up just slightly to peck Fareeha's jaw before pressing her face to the other's shoulder again, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's torso from the side. It was more than easy to close her eyes and relax in the cool silence of the night. The crickets were just right, and a soft breeze here and there would rustle the leaves. Thankfully the lamp posts provided enough light to leave the area in an orange glow. "Are we heading home?" she slurred out within a yawn, relaxing against her. Fareeha was always perfect for cuddles when she was chilly; she was warm, and miraculously soft despite the tone build.

Fareeha hummed contentedly as Angela pressed a kiss to her jaw, her own arm settling around Angela's waist as she yawned in return. "If you want." She shrugged slightly, though not by much due to Angela leaning against her. She hadn't realized before, when she hadn't been with Angela and had been dating guys, how much she had craved something like this. She like being depended upon, somebody who wanted to lean against her when she was cold. She sighed softly as she opened one eye to look down at Angela. "Are we going home before or after we kidnap Ada?" She chuckled. She had enjoyed her day but she was exhausted now, and as much as she enjoyed spending time with the boys and Ada, she was glad she could go home and just relax.

"We can kidnap her another day with her mom's permission." she murmured in turn, leaning on Fareeha slightly more to hug onto her. "I had something planned for when we got home, too, but at this point I dunno." she giggled, her eyes remaining closed in the comfort. Anthea, Erik, and Ada's mother had finished loading all the things into the respective van, and lingered by the cars chatting. Ada was fast asleep in her car seat beside them, bundled against the chill. Angela leaned forward to get a look at her, going silent to admire her sleeping silhouette, pale in the orange light.

"A good plan or bad?" She asked as she hummed, keeping her eyes closed. Her fingers fiddled with the hem of Angela's jacket as she began to get sleepy again from the warmth of her girlfriend beside her. "We can kidnap her again in a few days. It'll be nice to see her again." She couldn't help but grin. She tucked her fingers under the hem of Angela's shirt, just content to feel her skin along her fingertips. It was a soft and loving touch, gentle like a caress. "Hey Ange?"

"I don't know yet" she murmured softly, not far from half-asleep. Her eyes were still on Ada. She acknowledged the touch of Fareeha's fingertips along her skin with a faint hum. It felt nice. "What is it?" she looked to Fareeha, who held her gentle gaze and all her attention.

Fareeha opened her eyes but then closed them again, resting her head back against the tree trunk. "I have a match coming up soon. For quidditch." She seemed hesitant about it, but this was still new to her. "Do you... maybe wanna come? I mean I know quidditch isn't really your thing, and you've probably got work that day cause you never take a break. But I can get you a ticket or two if you wanna bring anyone with you." Her voice remained unsure. "You don't have to come if you don't want."

"I'll come." she responded after Fareeha waited for her response. Her voice had been so sure in that moment, as if she'd say yes without needing to be asked. She was unwavering. "Of course I'll come." she muttered again to reiterate, shifting to press a kiss to her cheek, lingering for a heartbeat. "I wouldn't mind two extra tickets." she added. Angela could bring her parents. She knew her mother wold definitely want to see what she helped her daughter's partner achieve.

Fareeha opened her eyes and grinned at Angela, nodding enthusiastically. "Course. Three tickets it is. If anyone if your family is a witch or wizard, invite them too." She told Angela, unable to wipe the grin from her face. "It's next week but this week is going to be super intense training so I might be late home." She put one hand on Angela's head and brought her closer, kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly. *I love you, my angel.* She murmured.

Angela almost grinned as wide as Fareeha had, and her eyes closed when it grew wider at the loving gesture. It gave her butterflies in her stomach, and butterflies all over. She tamed her grin long enough to speak. *I love you, too.* she hugged back, taking a breath of the comforting scent along her neck.

Fareeha was beginning to get even more drowsy, but she heard the sigh of Anthea nearby, opening her eyes again and looking over at her watching them. "I think your mother wants us to leave." She chuckled. "You think we should invite them over soon? We need to have a look at houses soon as well." She nodded. "Maybe after the match when training is less intense?" She suggested. "We could have them over for dinner where we actually cook rather than eat mystery tins." She chuckled once more.

Angela looked over to her mother when Fareeha mentioned her. "Of course she does." she snickered, pressing another kiss to her cheek and staying a moment longer before untangling herself from Fareeha. She stood up with a stretch, a soft noise escaping her. "We can look whenever you feel like it. I don't think you can wait until after." she chuckled and looked over to Ada. "Still asleep." she muttered under her breath, watching her rest again.

Fareeha rolled her eyes as she then grabbed Angela around the waist with a grin, lifting her up and putting her over her shoulder with a laugh. "Now tell me why I shouldn't just put you in the pond." She couldn't help the spurt of mischief. "I'd like actually two good reasons." She swung around, spinning about to try and make Angela a little dizzy as she laughed, slowly making her way towards Anthea and Erik.

Angela made a yelp, although it came out muffled as she immediately fumbled to cover her mouth with her hands. She couldn't stop grinning. "Wait, wait, Fareeha don't," she begged between stifled laughs. She couldn't shove down the frantic and joyed laughing when Fareeha spun her, and she kicked at the air. "I'll get sick if you dump me in there!" she finally managed to call out, and Anthea gave them a harsh "shhhh!"

"That's neither decent nor persuasive as to why I shouldn't!" She sang. She took a few dangerous steps towards the pond, twirling Angela around a bit more as she dangled her over her shoulder. She did her best to keep quiet but she was having fun just messing about with Angela, not having anything to worry about.

Angela yelped when Fareeha moved closer to the pond, and she desperately put her hands on the collar of Fareeha's t-shirt, her fingers curling tightly. "I swear to god, Amari," she muttered in good nature, the grin still plastered to her face. She was ready to flail if her girlfriend even moved another muscle toward the water.

Fareeha laughed as she jumped up and down, Angela still over her shoulder. "What's wrong, Ziegler? Something the matter?" She inched towards the water, only slightly. "C'mon, persuade me not to jump in with you. Or just chuck you in there." She was grinning wildly as she tried to suppress it by biting her lower lip, her eyes lit up mischievously.

Angela made something sort of a scream when Fareeha inched forward. She clung on harder than ever, and she was sure she must've left a mark. "Don't you dare!" she yelled, and her she had an audible voice crack. "My mom'll kill you!" she yelled as last resort, though she couldn't bet on whether Anthea would either laugh or defend her.

Fareeha laughed harder as she felt Angela hold on tightly and screech loudly. "MRS ZIEGLER-" She caught herself and corrected herself. "ANTHEA! I'M GONNA GET YOUR DAUGHTER WET. IS THAT OKAY?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Fareeha's cheeks flushed dark red and she furrowed her brows. "Wait no-" She huffed, her grip on Angela remained the same nonetheless.

Angela was tense with panic, and as soon as Anthea heard Fareeha's yell, she bent forward in a burst of laughs, her hands on the front of her thighs. She collected herself to put her hands on either side of her mouth to amplify her voice across the park with a wide grin. "DON'T GET HER TOO WET! I NEED HER BACK IN ONE PIECE!" And to that Angela seemed to slump. Her last hope was instead a part of the crime. "Babe, please." she whined; she didn't doubt Fareeha.

Fareeha grinned and gave Angela a small slap on the ass and then gave a battle cry as she launched herself and Angela into the pond together. It wasn't deep, barely waist deep, but it was very cold. Fareeha gasped as she laughed, surfacing from the water and pushing her hair back from the water. Her shirt clung to her and she shivered but laughed anyway. "That was a terrible idea!" She tried to rub her arms warmer as she grinned at Angela.

Angela gave a jolt when Fareeha gave a yell, and she accompanied it with her own scream. She clung onto her in the fraction of a second before they hit the water, and the sudden rush in her ears definitely slapped all the sleep out of her. Goddamn her girlfriend. It was cold as hell, and she was quick to surface with a gasp, her arms around herself as she shivered violently. "Y-you asshole!" she yelled, but there was a wide grin on her face, and it could hardly be seen behind her sodden hair.

Fareeha laughed as she brushed some excess water from her clothes and shook her head, not dissimilar to how a dog would shake water from its fur. "Let's do it again!" She grinned wider, that was actually good fun. She laughed once more and reached out to move hair from Angela's face with a rather raucous laugh. "You're damned right I'm an asshole."

"No, not again. I'm freezing." she said firmly, and that's when the slight annoyance came through. She loved her anyway. Angela stuck her tongue out at Fareeha at the second remark. "So much for another round of birthday sex!" she spat playfully, purposefully making it sound as if it was much more Fareeha's loss than her own. Her hands were clasped to her sides, hugging tight through the shudders.

Fareeha looked horrified. "WAIT NO-" She laughed as she grabbed Angela around the waist and pulled her closer. "I want birthday sex." She pretended to whine but there was still amusement in her voice. She clung tight to Angela and held her close, kissing her cheek. "I'll carry you home or something." She snickered, clearly trying to kiss up to Angela after the mention of birthday sex.

"So now you care about your actions?" she wrinkled her nose in a disappointed grin. She merely took the kissing up to without regard to the sex. The attention she was receiving at the moment was only because she deserved it. Angela looked smug for what she could before the chill of the water was far too much. "I need to get out." she gave Fareeha a splash before wading to the shore, absolutely drenched. She gave Fareeha a sudden suspicious look over her shoulder before stripping her shirt off for her own sake of body warmth. But given the context it'd definitely be read as something else, hence the threatening suspicion.

Fareeha grumbled, but chuckled. "I always care about my actions. I just don't always listen to my own advice when it comes to carrying through with them." She laughed properly and kissed Angela's cheek. "Plus you're far too much fun to wind up to stop doing it now." She beamed wider but her brows raised as her eyes immediately moved over Angela's back, her flush creeping into her cheeks as she allowed herself a few dumbfounded seconds of watching the water run down Angela's pale skin. A soft heated desire ran through her and she immediately cupped pond water and splashed it over her own face, as if having to mentally tell herself to chill the fuck out.

Angela made a small huff of disappointment at Fareeha's reaction. "I'm just cold." she tugged down her jeans, and she was left with her undergarments. "It's close to the moon, isn't it? You're drooling more than usual." she teased, the pile of her wet clothes in her arms as she turned to face her. She enjoyed the staring more than she'd like to admit. Anthea made a whistle from the car, her voice ringing out after. "WE'RE GOING!" She didn't give the two any time for protest, and Angela grumbled under her breath. At least stripping down helped her warm up again.

Fareeha nodded as she swallowed dryly and instinctively wiped at her chin, even though she knew Angela was teasing her. She forced herself to fold her arms across her chest and tear her eyes away, but that didn't last long. She was drawn back towards seeing the small beads of water trailing across Angela's stomach. *Damn Swiss.* She grumbled under her breath in Arabic, though her eyes remained moving across Angela's figure. *Damn you.* She then finally almost seem to admit in German. She puffed out her cheeks and pushed her hair back. "C'mon. Let's get you some dry clothes." She told her, though as she approached Angela, her hand moved across her hip, grazing along her ass gently to the opposite hip. "Before I do something I shouldn't." She  
growled softly but playfully.

Angela quirked a brow at the cursing. She was already playing coy to Fareeha's weaknesses. "You're so bad at keeping your cool." she muttered once met with her, and there was a soft smile on her face, swaying into her hand. "Now you've got me doing it." she huffed, nipping Fareeha's jaw before looking to her bag and Fareeha's gifts. Obviously she was trying to stay on task, if only to keep her girlfriend from pinning her in the grass. "Accio." she murmured, and both things came. She slung her her bag over her shoulder and looked up at Fareeha again, meeting her gaze. Angela could feel her heart skip a beat. *I'm sexually frustrated.* she muttered after some time.

"I'm better at it when it's not so close to the moon and my girlfriend isn't stood soaking wet in her underwear." She managed to say, her voice was rougher as she looked at Angela almost hungrily. *Me too. Get us home quickly and we can fix the whole situation.* She chuckled as she leaned down to kiss Angela, her hand moving to cup Angela's ass, pulling her closer as her nails dug softly into Angela's skin. *Goddamn you Ziegler.* She growled. *Get us the fuck back home. Apparate in front of Muggles for all I care right now.*

Angela seemed to smirk. *Let's go.* she reiterated, tilting her head almost immediately to meet Fareeha's lips properly. She made a huff following. Angela hadn't been joking about the last bit. She met her demands with a kiss along Fareeha's neck. *Okay, okay. Get close.* she took either bag into her hands, pressing their fronts together to ensure they left with one another. The familiar unsettling feeling followed the muttered spell, but thankfully it didn't seem to bog down her mood. She'd brought them to the bedroom, letting all the things pile up at her either side on the floor by the foot of the bed. She was free of everything but what she was wearing, and her eyes watched Fareeha.

Fareeha's hands immediately went to Angela's hips and she pulled her against her, her fingers trailing across her chilled skin. "You're cold." She murmured as she leaned down to kiss Angela's neck, one hand resting on her lower back. She then had to briefly step back to strip off her own soaked clothed and ditch them with Angela's. She crossed her arms over her stomach and stripped off her shirt first, knowing that Angela was watching. She even tensed up her stomach slightly just for a little added effect that made her grin. Once she threw that to one side, she fumbled slightly with her jeans button and undid them, bending over to tug them off.

"I know." she breathed out, tilting her head up out of instinct to give her space. She watched her strip with the dryness that Fareeha had only moments before. She bit her lip with an audible huff at that tense stomach. Goddamn. She collected her thoughts enough to pry her eyes off of her girlfriend and tug the rest of her own clothes off, shuddering one last time before sprawling in bed. They'd have to wash up later, but that wasn't on her mind at the moment. She was on her stomach comfortably, propping on her elbows and looking over her bare shoulder as she waited for Fareeha to join her. She contemplated for a moment. *You should get on top.* she suggested with a sway of her hips, although it was more of a command.

Fareeha grinned as she tugged off the rest of her clothing and nodded as she tossed them to one side and eagerly approached the bed, lowering herself down on top of Angela but only after she left a small trail of kisses across her bare skin. *Yes ma'am.* She snickered as she bit lightly and ran her rough palms across Angela's ass. She gripped hard but then leaned to kiss her, her cheeks were already slightly flushed. *Sometimes this moon is the best thing ever.* She grinned.

Angela was satisfied with the attention, humming when she felt Fareeha's heated skin along hers. She looked over her shoulder at her with her own grin. *I'd hope so. I'm not just doing this for you.* she snickered, arching her back slightly more to present herself. She was easily warming up with the change in atmosphere, and already was her breathing hiked up in anticipation. *I like this.* she murmured to her with another eager sway of her hips.

Fareeha pressed herself gently against Angela and kissed the backs of her shoulders, her hands running along her skin, exploring eagerly as if it were their first time all over again. Her mouth moved to the back of Angela's neck, one hand sweeping her damp hair aside as she let her breath brush against her skin. *I like it too. I like it even more when you do that.* She ran her thumb across the inside of Angela's thigh, nails gently gliding across her thighs.

Angela let herself be enveloped in the feeling. She'd grown sensitive to every touch. Occasionally, a small, almost inaudible noise would leave her out of pure contentment. Her breath sent shudders down her spine. *Keep going.* she muttered with a smile, brushing against her hand willingly.

Fareeha grinned as she kissed at Angela's neck again, her teeth grazing against her skin as she lightly bit down. Her fingers trailed to between Angela's legs, stroking one finger against her as the other hand pressed between Angela's shoulder blades. Her tongue darted out to lick along her skin, her thumb stroked along Angela's inner thigh now, though she sharply dug in her nail to her soft skin.

Angela let a hum slip by when Fareeha bit. The fact she'd done it from behind and that she was on top was so much more thrilling for her. She let herself be pressed into the bed, comfortably resting on her front as she folded her arms out in front of herself to bury her face in them. She was already worked up, but not enough for her taste. *Bite me.* she said in somewhat of a purr, giving Fareeha a look over her shoulder. She was more than pleased to be beneath her.

Fareeha grinned as she heard Angela's request, almost chuckling in response. *Your wish is my command.* She murmured back as she then bit down hard against the soft skin between Angela's neck and shoulder. She felt a warmth between her own legs, nails digging into Angela's inner thigh, her other hand kept her hair away from her neck so that she had better access. She couldn't resist a small slap to Angela's ass, then slowly rubbing the spot she had spanked. Her chest rubbed gently against Angela's back, though she enjoyed the small electric feeling of her stiffening nipples against Angela's skin.

Angela was quick to tense at the feeling of her teeth sinking in without mercy, the bed muffling the weak noise she made. It was more of a pain versus pleasure sort of thing, but the bite alone helped her along. Her face remained pressed against the mattress until the slap to her ass caught her senses again. Her back tensed again in that moment, and she could feel the newfound warm spot being rubbed. The sudden, rough affections kept her on edge in the best way, her blades tense as she waited for more. She could already start to feel the bite going sore, and the slap following slowly. Angela turned her head from the covers to speak. *Soft bites.* She had enjoyed the roughness, but it was the sensations that dug into her skin and lingered that made her breathe quick.

Fareeha chuckled as she kissed the spot she had bitten previously. *I may have gotten carried away there.* She chuckled again. *I forget you're human sometimes.* She kissed the spot once more and moved her hand to stroke down her back with one finger. She ran her finger down the length of her spine. Her lips moved to beneath Angela's jaw, having to tilt her head slightly to get there. It was a little difficult but she managed, teeth grazing softly as she then began to suck on the skin, leaving a small mark. It was definitely becoming a habit of hers to ensure Angela had at least one mark on her every time they had sex.

*Mm.* she hummed in acknowledgement. The kisses to the mark made her whole body shudder each time. She didn't particularly like that part, but her soft lips were reassuring. Her back arched more and more as Fareeha trailed down, and the further she went, the tighter the arch. Her muscles were momentarily taut just before Fareeha finished, though she stayed in the position anyway, her hips forced up against Fareeha further. Angela gave her the space along her jaw, and with it she could feel herself reach a new level of heat between the thighs her girlfriend had been teasing. Normally, she was a little more sensitive than she'd like in this position, but it only made her crave the relief she'd been aching for. The build-up would call for a quick and heavy orgasm.

Fareeha grinned as she let her tongue linger against the new hickey she had made against her neck. Her hand gripped onto Angela's ass as she felt her back arch satisfyingly against her, shifting only slightly to the right to allow herself to run her fingers along the backs of Angela's thighs. *I love you, my angel.* She murmured in Angela's ear before kissing down to her shoulder again and biting much more lightly than before, as per Angela's request. Her fingertips lingered on the backs of her thighs, making their way down to between her thighs, teasing the sensitive skin there.

Angela was once again tense in the anticipation of Fareeha's tongue against her skin. Any time her mouth stayed on too long she'd go crazy with the feeling. The gripping made her grin and hum, as if that alone was enough to calm her for a moment. Her breathing had started to get hoarse, and she pressed her face to the covers as soon as she heard Fareeha's voice. It was far too easy to use it to move herself along. She couldn't properly say it in return, focused on the overwhelming wetness she held. Each kiss made her slightly more desperate, and her chest was starting to rise and fall quickly. A moan slipped in her throat at the grazing of Fareeha's fingertips, and she pressed her face further into the bed in embarrassment. Fareeha hadn't done anything and already was she weak to the touch, a heat along her shoulder blades from the embarrassment. She shifted her hips slightly for a little more touch regardless.

Fareeha gave a throaty chuckle as Angela moaned and then pressed her face into the bed in embarrassment. She slid one finger in, but only a small fraction of the way, stroking along the hot wetness between Angela's legs. Her teeth pressed lightly against her skin, her own breath was hot against Angela's flushed skin. *Tell me you want it.* She murmured huskily in her girlfriend's ear. Her voice was low and silky, nipping at Angela's earlobe as she did so. Then she did what she didn't think she would. *Beg for me.* She chuckled softly, it was only a gentle command. She loved hearing Angela so flustered and ready for her either way.

Angela bit onto her bottom lip hard, soft huffs leaving her nose. The sensations following made her ache with need. Fareeha's breath only made her slicker to work with, and her voice seemed to have a much stronger effect. She made a visible shudder, as if all the muscles in her back twitched. She didn't have much space to be stubborn now. *I want it. Please.* she began, and the second request gave her a smirk, her head properly turned to one side to ensure Fareeha heard. *I want to feel you.* she said simply, but there was soft heaves in between. She was desperate, although she refused herself the pleasure just yet. *I want to feel you deep inside.* she said in a lower tone, and there was a visible rosy haze to her cheeks. *I'm being honest.* she murmured in defense before pressing her face to the sheets again.

 

Fareeha chuckled roughly as she pressed her lips to Angela's reddening cheek and then rested her lips against Angela's neck softly. She slid two fingers inside Angela slowly, curling them up to stroke along Angela inside. She couldn't help but clamp her own thighs around one of Angela's legs as she felt her hips push back, grinding against Angela a little. *Much better. I could get used to hearing you like that.* She murmured with amusement in her voice as she pushed her fingers deeper.

Angela smiled in both adoration and embarrassment. A soft hum was held in her throat as Fareeha worked her way in, the faint arch in her fingers causing her to shudder. It was always a snug fit. She buried her face into her arms and began to roll her hips into Fareeha's affections and between her girlfriend's thighs, both steadily and smoothly. *I love it when you're on top.* she murmured with a dazed giggle following. She was bubbly with the consciousness that they were having sex, and she enjoyed every second of it. *Maybe you could indulge me for the next few days, hmm?* she asked in a light tone, content to switch roles for the week.

Fareeha felt smug as she pushed her fingers in up to the knuckle, her breath was hot against Angela's neck. *I'd love to.* She murmured, moving her lips down to Angela's shoulders and then to her shoulder blades, planting a smattering of firm kisses there. She kept her movements slow to begin with, her other hand moved to take Angela's arm from beneath her face and interlinking their fingers. It was a strangely romantic gesture but she brought Angela's hand to her lips and kissed it. *Anything you want, my angel.* She pressed her own hips a little firmer against Angela as the bed dipped beneath their weight.

Angela tried not to melt under the attention, but her muscles gradually relaxed the deeper Fareeha reached. She was in a soft pant, and her arousal was only peaking. *I can't wait.* she sighed happily, the kisses pressing her comfortably to the sheets. Her eyes had been closed, and she hadn't expected Fareeha to reach out for her hand. She gave it to her without protest. *Mm, you're so sweet.* she hummed and laced their fingers. The position had been comfortable for the most part, but she contemplated flipping over onto her back as it came much more naturally. *I think I'm gonna move onto my back instead.* she prompted, awaiting Fareeha's input before moving a muscle.

Fareeha hummed in response against Angela's neck and moved her mouth further down to the back of her neck. She knew she loved Angela, but she was suddenly overcome by the huge swell of pure adoration for her. The whole day had been perfect for her. When Angela suggested moving over onto her back, Fareeha let her go and sat up onto her knees, tucking her hair behind her ears before leaning to straddle Angela's hips instead. She leaned down to kiss her just for a second on her lower back, moving down and then putting each arm around her girlfriend, flipping her over and immediately pressing her mouth against hers. One hand caressed down Angela's stomach, her palm pressed flat against it as she felt how soft her skin was.

Angela was ecstatic to feel the doting kisses along her skin, and the pressure of her straddling was comforting. She felt secure. The kiss on her back following sent shivers down her spine, and a shuddering sigh left her then. The change in position made her grin, but only until Fareeha took it upon herself to kiss her. Angela brought her arms around Fareeha's neck, tilting her head in second nature. Her stomach tensed just slightly, involuntarily to her girlfriend's caressing. She was entirely relaxed then.

Fareeha kissed Angela a little harder and then moved one hand to cup her cheek, the other moving to cup her breast, thumb brushing against her nipple softly. She loved the feeling of Angela's arms around her neck, her hand drifting down to stroke along her stomach. She couldn't help but break the kiss with a grin, wide and bright with her eyes shining with a faint trace of tears. She was just so happy, she couldn't help herself.

Angela made a hum at Fareeha's wandering hands, welcoming them with sighs of acknowledgement here and there. She could feel her nipples stiffen upon brushing, and her stomach tense just slightly. The warmth of Fareeha's hands along her bare skin was enchanting. The kiss caught her attention once more when Fareeha parted, and there was a moment in which she didn't open her eyes until she was sure Fareeha wasn't pressing back. She met her gaze with her own bright eyes. It took her another moment to notice the gleam in them. "Are you okay?" she asked both quietly and in English, as if talking any louder would break the intimacy, and for the sake of hearing the voice she was much more familiar with. An arm came from around Fareeha's neck to press a hand against her cheek; a steady reassurance from Angela.

Fareeha leaned down again and pressed her lips softly against Angela's, this was a much more loving kiss, slow and languid as she took her time. She gave a watery laugh and nodded once she broke the kiss. "I'm just happy. Today has been perfect." She grinned again and leaned to kiss Angela once more, her tongue tracing along her lower lip as she pressed against her. If anything, she was more determined to make Angela feel good, she deserved it. Her hands began to roam again, stroking across her stomach and brushing against the underside of her breasts, her fingers then moving to brush across her nipples as she hummed happily.

Angela could feel butterflies in her stomach the first time around. She tilted her head to meet her, her hand still grazing Fareeha's cheek. She listened with such an attention, every word replayed in her head as soon as Fareeha spoke them. And the laugh she made had clutched at her heart with such an adoration. Angela found her voice enough to speak. "I'm happy too," A happy noise slipped from her throat upon a second kiss, her hand brushing Fareeha's cheek one last time before setting both arms around her neck again. She went in a pleased silence when doted on, awaiting more without a regard for any time they may be wasting.

Fareeha tilted her head and leaned to kiss Angela once more, her mouth slowly moving down to Angela's jaw and neck, leaving a small collection of tiny marks as she left. They'd likely fade in less than a day or two. Her teeth grazed as she slowly moved downwards, tongue against her skin. She caught one of Angela's nipples between her lips, tasting the metallic tang of the new piercings as she softly teased them with her tongue. Her hands trailed across her waist and she stroked across her skin with a new amazement, like it was their first time all over again.

Angela couldn't help the shudders down her spine at each kiss, and the marks made her a little more desperate each time. The gradual trail downward had all her attention, and the teasing along her nipple made her back arch just slightly. She laced a hand through Fareeha's hair, gently pressing it to her scalp. "I love you." she murmured aloud; she hadn't meant to say it, but it had been on her mind all throughout the intimacy. Her skin was warm to the touch, and she could feel the flush on her cheeks.


	2. Thoughtful Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to add, any dialogue in * is in German.  
> thanks for the positive feedback!  
> I'll be adding onto this as time goes on <3

Fareeha dozed lightly as she stroked her fingers lazily along Angela's skin. She didn't feel the need to say anything, she was more than happy to just lay there and listen to the sound of the soft rain that had started up outside and Angela's breathing. It was cooler in the apartment, but the room smelled of sex and the sheets were a warm embrace around the two of them. She sighed softly, cuddling closer to her girlfriend. She had the urge to pull a third figure closer to her, a maternal sense as such. Like... a child. She chose to push it down and ignore it. She was still young. She needed to get her career straight. Maybe marry Angela first. The thoughts swirled through her head.

Angela was thoroughly exhausted, albeit in the best kind of way. She was in absolute bliss. Her breathing had slowed down comfortably, and she was in a light doze with Fareeha close to her body and enjoying the intimacy. She shifted onto her side from her previous position on her back to face her, pressing a kiss to her forehead with a hum. Angela looked at her warmly before her eyes drifted closed again, so close to falling asleep, yet staying awake to admire her girlfriend and the peaceful atmosphere. 

Fareeha felt that craving back in her chest and she sighed softly. "Hey babe?" She opened one eye as she mused about whether or not she should say it. "I'm not... against the idea of us... having kids together." She murmured, keeping her voice soft. "I just got the feeling. How nice it would be if we could just cuddle like this. Me, you... and maybe a little girl or boy." She knew it was likely to do with the moon coming soon, her maternal feelings and sex drive were through the roof. But she couldn't help but feel like this one would remain here.

Angela made a hum of acknowledgement when Fareeha called her attention, and she opened her eyes with relaxation when she continued. She hadn't been expecting the topic, but it had undeniably been on her mind, what with Ada. She met Fareeha with a thoughtful silence. It did sound nice, and the thought was almost soothing. ".. You want that?" she asked just as softly, and her tone was open minded. She wasn't entirely keen on how they'd achieve that other than perhaps adoption, but a part of her was itching for something more. With their day and age, she could make something work, couldn't she? It frustrated her, but at the same time gave her the determination to try her hand at biological children before settling for children that weren't.

"I think so. It's hard to tell. I don't think this time is just the moon." She told her softly and opened her eyes. "Not yet. I want to make sure that we both have a stable environment first. I can't let us bring a child home when we live in a place like this, Ange." She murmured as she then reached to stroke Angela's hair. "I know you probably don't need to be told that but I know how carried away we can both get." She chuckled softly. "I love you more than anything, Ange, and I wanna stay with you for a while. But I just want us to think about it."

"We can wait." she murmured determinedly before a smile tugged at her lips. "If we can.." she giggled, shifting closer and looping her arms around Fareeha's waist. "I love you too. I prefer we get out of here, first." She brought a hand to Fareeha's cheek, referring to the apartment they currently inhabited. They both knew it wasn't ideal for a child, let alone themselves. "And if we do? Would you want a girl? A boy?" she asked eagerly, although sleepily. A hint of anticipation lay in her voice: she herself wanted a girl if she ever had the choice. 

Fareeha grinned as she closed her eyes briefly when Angela put a hand against her cheek. "I don't mind. Whichever we find cutest." She chuckled. She hadn't considered any option other than adoption, but she was perfectly okay with it either way. She leaned and pressed her lips against Angela's with a small smile. "And one I can have mischief with."

"That'll be a pain in the neck." she chuckled, having pressed her lips to Fareeha's in the brief moment they met. She closed her eyes again in both thought and comfort. She'd already begun to properly doze off, now that one of her worries was soothed. Fareeha was open to the idea of having children. That was enough. All she needed now was for them both to ready themselves for parenthood, and although there was an ache for it to happen now, she knew they should wait. And so she would. Her breathing deepened, a silence told Fareeha she was already out for the night.


	3. Experimental Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha decide to try something new as a continuation of their intimate sex the night before, which also happens to be particularly kinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hella juicy chapter just telling you know  
> btw, I'll be working on the formatting once summer starts and will be reposting it all with slight modifications to fit the formatting if I'm able to make it all work, so once that's up, I would suggest a reread if you're down for it  
> enjoy! <3

"God damn it." Angela grumbled under her breath, sifting through the tins in their apartment with difficulty. The partially rough sex from the night before, specifically the bite on the back of her neck had caused her enough complications. It was sore if she turned a certain way, and she'd worn her hair down to work the next day due to it. But she wouldn't give it up if she had the choice. She was only a work of art in the making; she'd offered herself up for the rest of the week, and was eager to please. Work was mediocre, much to her relief, and the night was young: only evening. She'd already had lunch at work. "Did you already eat?" She called to Fareeha, who wasn't currently in the kitchen, but instead elsewhere in their small apartment. Angela was half expecting to be jumped at from behind.

Fareeha grinned as she scooped Angela up from behind, her mouth immediately going to her neck and biting her playfully with a small growl. "You're mine now. And no I haven't eaten." She couldn't help but grin. "I was thinking of eating out actually." She bit Angela lightly again and then beamed as she laughed. "I know that was predictable but it never gets old." She chuckled, still holding Angela in her arms. "You look so satisfying like this." She ran her hand along Angela's neck and the marks that lay there. "Maybe I should see what I can cook up." She mused as she kissed her neck again, then her jaw.

Angela had expected it, but yelped anyway. She immediately grinned, willingly tilting her neck up to give her whatever access she wanted. "I'm already yours." she muttered with a chuckle, although she wrinkled her nose at the following pun. "You should eat. Maybe something other than me. You're hungry in more ways than one." she teased, and there wasn't a single effort to work out of Fareeha's arms, eager for any attention she had to offer. The kisses were welcomed wholeheartedly.

"What if I'm only one type of hungry?" She growled softly with a grin, leaning in to kiss her neck again. "You're far too tempting." She bit lightly along her neck again, unable to stop herself. It was so close to the moon and she was worse than ever. Her consumption of wolfsbane potion had gone up, but so had everything else. How horny she was, her appetite, her desire to sleep. It seemed like her body was going through some kind of weird werewolf puberty. She'd gotten stronger too, not to mention how some of her features had become more well defined. Her jawline was stronger, her eyes were sharper and less brown, more of a caramel orange brown, her muscles were more toned. Fareeha had no clue what was going on but she liked it.

"And how would you like that?" she played along, bubbly to Fareeha's huskiness. "Eating here, or eating out?" she leaned against her slightly more, making a soft hum that could easily double as a faint whine. She had her fun as Fareeha's eye candy, even toy if she felt naughty enough to say so. Their relationship was built on much more than that, and after constantly shoving down her sexual drive for so long, she was going to take advantage of the moon and it's effects. There was a stronger aura around her partner, almost feral, and though it concerned her at points, there didn't seem to be any evidence that she should be. Fareeha was as healthy and toned as ever, save for an increased sex drive. The reassurance that she was in secure arms and subject of tender love kept her sated.

"Hm. A bit of both actually." She laughed as she then kissed Angela gently, despite her previous playful roughness. "But mostly eating out." She grinned as she nipped on her lower lip and moved further into the kitchen, setting Angela down on a countertop by the fridge. She knew she had a bit of a fever at the minute, her skin was as hot as if she'd just stepped out of a sauna, but all the time. She tugged her shirt off, though she didn't much tend to wear many clothes around the flat anymore. She was just permanently too warm. She then put both hands on Angela's knees and tugged her forwards so that she sat on the edge of the counter, leaning her own hips between her knees as she then moved her hands to Angela's waist.

Angela smiled cheekily and turned her head to kiss Fareeha properly, an eager hum in her throat meanwhile. "Mm, alright," she agreed happily, and before she knew it she was sitting on the counter. She'd been wearing a loose t-shirt and shorts, and was quick to notice how warm her hands were, as if she hadn't noticed how warm Fareeha had been as a whole. Angela quirked a brow at her. "Don't get sick on me," she advised in a mutter, though she knew the fever before the moon was natural. Her hands went to either side of Fareeha's face, catching her lips in a kiss a fraction of a second after. Angela deepened it almost immediately, mirroring the hunger her girlfriend had been eyeing her with. Her hands drifted down to the other's neck, letting her fingers graze along the front of it.

Fareeha grinned as Angela kissed her with equal hunger and enthusiasm, Angela's touch sent shivers down her spine when her fingers grazed along the front of her throat. Fareeha's hands skimmed along Angela's skin, her stomach and waist, eager to touch every part of her. Her lips moved against Angela's, her tongue pressing against Angela's lower lip as she tugged at the front of Angela's shirt. "Off." She growled softly with a grin, breaking the kiss only briefly.

Angela's lips tugged into a smile when she heard the command, flicking her tongue along Fareeha's bottom lip just before she parted. Her hands went to the bottom hem of her shirt instead, her back arching slightly as she slowly brought the fabric up over her head. She was especially slow when it came to uncovering her breasts, wanting to tease Fareeha while she had the chance. She let her shirt fall to the floor, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her underwear and shorts, the heat rising.

Fareeha's hands immediately went to Angela's stomach, trailing along her skin feverishly as she leaned to press her lips against her collar. One hand slid up to toy with the fabric of her bra, the other pressing against her lower back to keep her close. "You're a damn tease." She growled softly but with a grin as she then pressed her lips to Angela's once more, her teeth nicking her lower lip. She kissed her possessively, her tongue running along her lower lip.

Angela was contented to see Fareeha so eager to get at her, a soft moan portraying her delight. "I can't just let you have it." she hummed, her palms pressed to Fareeha's face upon a second kiss. The tender attention was easily contagious; parting to nip at Fareeha's lip instead. "I'm ready for you," she hummed, hands down to Fareeha's neck again. She held it snugly, if only to feel her heart rushing feverishly. Already was her own heart in a heavy anticipation.

Fareeha grinned into the kiss as her hands went to Angela's shorts, tugging at them as she lifted her up slightly to yank them off. She then pulled her forwards to sit right on the edge of the counter, kissing her firmly again. She nipped her lower lip again as she gently dragged her fingernails down Angela's stomach before breaking the kiss and kissing her way down to between Angela's legs. She crouched and kissed her inner thigh, one hand firmly on Angela's knee as she bit and then grinned. fingers and leading her forward, between her legs. She could get used to this.

Fareeha grinned as she kept one hand on Angela's knee and leaned forwards, letting her hot breath tickle against Angela's inner thighs before she finally leaned forwards and pressed her mouth against her. She felt the insistent tug on her hair and tried not to grin as she looked up at Angela and pressed her tongue flat against her heat. Her other hand rested on Angela's inner thigh, right next to her own face as she pushed her tongue harder against Angela, more confident this time.

Angela could already feel the goosebumps in response to Fareeha's breath. Damn her. She moved to sit with her legs spread out a little further, a shuddering sigh leaving her when met with a warm tongue, and her breath hitching upon the second. Her fingers curled a little tighter, and she leaned back slightly as her other hand served as a support on the counter top. Already was she invested.

Fareeha circled her tongue around Angela's clit and then flicked across it, one hand moving up to tug at the cup of Angela's bra. Her fingers immediately found the cool piercing there and played with it gently, still aware it might be sore. She then pressed her tongue flat against Angela's heat again and slid her tongue just slightly inside, her finger gently twisting Angela's nipple at the same time.

Angela made a quick pant, a softer noise mingled with it when Fareeha gave her the direct contact she craved. Her head was slowly working it's way back, her hips subconsciously pressing toward Fareeha's mouth. Her nipples remained soft despite the touch, which only contributed to her sensitivity. Angela tried to relax as Fareeha's tongue worked it's way in, but the small pleasures made her thighs tense and her breath quicken.

Fareeha couldn't help but feel smug as Angela's thighs tensed up at her touch, her tongue pushing in a little further before she began to circle it around her clit again. Her thumb brushed lightly against Angela's nipple, her other hand encouraging Angela to keep her thighs open every time she tensed. She paused and moved her mouth to her inner thigh, just to see her reaction.

Angela looked down once she felt Fareeha keep her spread. She made an annoyed whine when Fareeha's mouth was pressed to her thigh instead. *Please.* she murmured genuinely, curling her fingers in her hair again for a gentle tug. All the skin between her legs was warm to the touch, and she was fighting herself to keep from pleasuring herself instead out of desperation.

Fareeha grinned as she pressed a more loving kiss to Angela's thigh. *As you wish.* She murmured and then leaned as her mouth met Angela's heat once more, her hand sliding down to closer to her face as she licked slow and long. She loved to feel Angela squirm in pleasure against her mouth.

Angela threw her head back again when met with her tongue, a soft, satisfactory sigh leaving her. She gently tugged Fareeha's mouth closer, feeling herself twitch whenever her tongue applied pressure. The sensations alone were enough to satisfy her until whenever Fareeha decided to finish her up, and she looked down at her again with warmth. *I wish you'd do this more often. You look so good between my legs.* she cooed, another shuddering sigh leaving her when Fareeha seemed to hit a sweet spot.

Fareeha kept stroking Angela with her tongue, her fingers slipping to tease her entrance as she rubbed her clit with her tongue. She rubbed her finger against her, her tongue returning to the spot that had elicited such a satisfying reaction. She felt the tugs in her hair and tried her best not to grin. She looked up at Angela as she pressed her tongue more firmly against her, her finger slipping inside her as she did so. She loved seeing her reaction. 

Angela was beginning to have trouble keeping her breathing even, more so with Fareeha playing to her weaknesses; a moan left her the second time her tongue grazed the spot just right. She positioned herself a little more exposed. Her breath hitched when Fareeha applied pressure and a finger found its way inside, and her eyebrows furrowed just slightly as she screwed her eyes shut. Her thighs tensed and threatened to close up again, her lips parted to let both a sigh and sound of pleasure out. All her fingers and toes curled without her thinking about it.

Fareeha felt her own joy rush through her as she felt, and saw, Angela's reaction. She was ecstatic that she was with Angela, and even more so that she, of all people, could make somebody as beautiful as Angela feel good about herself. She let Angela's thighs close slightly before she pushed them back open again. Pulling her mouth away only enough to speak, she grinned. *You sound even better when I'm between your legs.* She teased with a wide grin as she curled her finger up inside Angela, pressing her lips back against her clit as she began to suck on it. 

Angela was caught up in the satisfaction, looking down once more when Fareeha parted. She gave her a wrinkle of her nose and a smile on her flushed face. A faint huff left her nose at the curling, and her lips parted again to let out a breathy moan. *That feels so good.* she whispered almost inaudibly, pressing Fareeha's head closer to her as she shifted her hips against her lips. Angela was already closer to giving in than she was before, but she wanted a little more fun before it was over.

Fareeha moved her other hand, the one that had previously been holding open Angela's legs, back up to Angela's nipples and teased circles around them. She felt Angela's insistent pressing against the back of her head and she rubbed around her clit with her tongue, not actually touching it. Teasing her was one of her favourite things to do, especially when she got reactions like this. Her finger pushed deeper into Angela as she slowly added a second one.

*You jerk.* she grumbled, though she didn't mean it. She was anticipating when Fareeha would stop teasing and give her what she wanted. She watched her closely meanwhile. *Do you want to try something?* she murmured, biting her lip a moment after as Fareeha gradually stretched her out. She couldn't be happier.

Fareeha brought her mouth away from Angela as she kissed her inner thigh but gave a small chuckle when Angela called her a jerk. *Of course I do, my angel. What do you want me to do?* She asked eagerly with a soft and encouraging nip to Angela's inner thigh.

Angela disregarded her heart skipping at Fareeha's voice. *.. I was thinking about it. Maybe you'll like it.* she began hesitantly, despite all their sexual endeavors having gone well for the most part. The hand she had at Fareeha's head went instead between her own legs, going along slowly for Fareeha to watch. She visibly tensed up all over when her index finger rubbed along her clit, and she continued until her heart pounded, pulling away before she got too close. She was moderately flushed. *You watch. And I watch you.* she signaled with a nod to Fareeha to strip down the rest of the way as she herself had. *Just watch and.. y'know.* she reiterated with a nervous laugh, though it quickly turned genuine. She didn't have reason to be fear rejection from her girlfriend.

Fareeha grinned as she felt Angela move her head away and then grinned even more so when she heard Angela's idea. She laughed softly and brought Angela's hand away from between her legs to kiss her fingers. *it brings a whole new meaning to 'go fuck yourself'.* She laughed again and then nodded. *It sounds like fun.* She nodded enthusiastically as she felt the flush across her own cheeks. She still had her own boxers on, along with her bra. She quickly discarded her bra to one side and stood up, leaning against the counter opposite Angela as she watched her carefully, her eyes skimming across her every movement. She was practically fluent with her German now, and it showed. *Make it a show, babe.* She winked with a wolfish grin.

*Well, I am fucking myself.* she murmured in a weak defense with a giggle, watching how delicately Fareeha kissed her fingers. *You have to do it with me too.* she warned, obviously not letting Fareeha slip out of providing her own show. She watched her settle against the counter, biting her tongue at the comment in a brief embarrassment. Angela shifted back some on the counter and spread herself out comfortably, closing her eyes as her index finger found its way against her clit again. She kept her lips parted as she panted softly, rubbing slowly and putting her mind to work. She couldn't exactly recall the last time she had to work with nothing but her thoughts and fantasies, all regarding Fareeha. All of Angela's efforts were focused in the pleasure she was building up on.

Fareeha grinned and began to run her fingers across her own stomach, sliding up to her chest and pinching her nipples lightly. There was already a heat between her legs from having heard Angela's moans but she began to rub herself through her boxers to begin with. Her eyes moved hungrily over Angela's figure, the way her back arched, the way her slim fingers moved, the way her lips parted and her stomach tensed. She was all too tantalising. Fareeha was desperate to touch her but she knew the rules. It was intoxicating seeing her like this. Maybe this was a new kink for Fareeha, maybe she was just far too horny to care.

Angela continued until she stifled a moan in biting her lip, stopping as she heaved. She had been so close in that moment, but she was determined to make use of the experiment. Her eyes opened to look over Fareeha, still biting her lip. She swallowed hard. It was immensely teasing to do this, and she watched her girlfriend closely, her thoughts playing into the visuals. Angela rubbed slowly, going so far as to letting breathy moans slip by teasing herself further, grazing her clit at the perfect angle. Her eyes flickered between either of the places Fareeha's hands were working at.

Fareeha felt the heat between her legs increase as she heard Angela's soft moans, her eyes darting over every part of Angela. Goddamn she was beautiful. She had to remind herself to take a breath, pinching her nipples a little harder until they were sore and stiff. She bent over and tugged off her boxers, tossing them to one side and raking her nails along the inside of her thigh. She was teasing herself but it was getting herself flustered pretty quickly. Biting on her lower lip as she watched Angela, she had to remind herself that she wasn't supposed to touch Angela. But it was so tempting.

Angela made a happy grin at Fareeha when she seemed to be enjoying the sight. It'd been proving successful so far. Her own eyes roamed over Fareeha’s tone figure, settling on the hand teasing at her thighs. She loved it. Her eyes drifted closed again as she focused on the feeling, the visuals her partner provided frustratingly close to what she wanted to see. Her efforts went back to steadily working herself up, opening an eye to peek at her. She was in a visible daze as a soft noise slipped from her lips. She could easily speed everything up and get it done with, but she wanted to experience things to the fullest. Angela hopped off the counter to settle herself beside Fareeha instead, leaning over to press a kiss to her shoulder.

Fareeha began to stroke in slow circles as she pressed her fingers against her heat, her middle finger quickly finding its way to her clit as she leaned back against the counter. She felt Angela's kiss to her shoulder and listened to her soft occasional noises. She was so hard to not touch. *You're going to drive me crazy.* She groaned gently as she refrained from going too much further. She put her desire to touch Angela into touching herself, her fingers circling around her nipples as she bit her lower lip hard. Her skin was flushed and she rubbed her thumb across her sensitive nipples, sore from pinching them.

Angela seemed to grin as wolfishly as Fareeha had. *I want to see how long you last. And we always touch,* she reasoned, although it seemed to be for herself, too. She went silent and still from then on to watch Fareeha, her head turned and leaning forward slightly to get a better view. *Faster?* she huffed gently; she was sure they both had enough teasing. Her breath left her in soft pants, occasionally hitching and leaving her with a low hum. She bit her tongue to fight the urge to be touched. She'd kill to see Fareeha so vulnerable and aroused more often. Angela swallowed hard and picked up the pace of her fingers, eyes locked between Fareeha's thighs. She didn't see it all, but her imagination could more than finish the details.

Fareeha gave a soft growl under her breath when Angela teased her, her cheeks burning bright as she moved her hand to push a finger inside herself, parting her legs. She tilted her head back, throat exposed as she let out a deep moan, her thumb pressed firmly against her clit as her hips instinctively pushed forwards. Her tongue darted out to run along her lower lip as she picked up the pace as Angela had insisted, her other hand dragging her nails lightly across her skin, giving her goosebumps. Biting down on her lower lip, she did her best to not clamp her thighs around her hand, trying to swallow the softer moan that rose in her throat as she rubbed at her clit. Her middle finger slowly began to move as she curled it up, teasing herself, eyes closed in pleasure.

Angela had immense trouble shoving down the new wave of heat between her legs when Fareeha inserted a finger inside herself. A stifled noise left her and she bit her lip hard from the display alone. Her middle and ring fingers rubbed faster against her clit in her heated desperation. She couldn't properly find her voice to speak her appreciation, but the way Angela leaned forward slightly more to let her eyes flicker between Fareeha's expression and hands with close attention to detail was enough to say so. That was driving her crazy. She could feel the spike of intensity in her pleasure, and her breathing grew slightly more jagged and desperate.

Fareeha's breath was coming in pants now, her hips pushing forwards a little again, her other hand holding onto the countertop briefly. She opened her eyes just to see Angela watch her, a new wave of pleasure rolling through her as she pushed a second finger inside herself. "Angela..." She groaned softly, biting her lip hard enough to draw almost blood. Curling her fingers up slightly inside herself, her breath briefly caught in her throat, her grip on the counter tightening as she began to pant a little harder. She had teased herself enough. She began to quickly rub her nipples and her hips gently met her thrusts of her fingers.

Angela swallowed hard as she watched closely, enticed with how Fareeha looked. Her own hand had remained at a steady pace against her clit with brisk strokes. She could feel a slur of need pass through her at Fareeha's groan, subconsciously rubbing herself faster in turn. A stifled moan left her when she hit the perfect spot, her eyes still set on Fareeha's body. It was torture not being able to touch her, but that was part of the fun. Angela couldn't prolong it anymore, and she sped up her hand while she watched. The visuals worked her along nicely, and her heated panting came to a hitch in her throat, her lips parting with a soft moan. It sounded something along the lines of Fareeha's name, tensing up as she bucked her knees and leaned against the counter. She rode it out feverishly, struggling with jagged breaths as she felt the waves of pleasure.

Fareeha heard Angela's pants get worse and forced her eyes open as she watched her, her own breath catching in her throat a little. She pulled her fingers out and kept rubbing at her clit with quick and impatient movements. She caught a sweet spot and gave a soft groan, pressing against it and rubbing in short circles as she felt the pleasure build up quickly. Her knees felt a little weak and her whole body thrummed with pleasure and warmth as she then pushed herself over the edge. She came, a long moan pushing it's way out of her throat, her hips shaking and her eyes closing as she kept stroking herself to ride out the pleasure.

Angela calmed her jagged breaths in the moments following, a side glance to Fareeha as she finished up. She leaned over to press another kiss to her shoulder, closing her eyes and lingering for a few seconds. She then turned to stand and face Fareeha, leaning up to set her arms around her neck and press a gentle kiss to her lips. They could break the pact of not touching now that they both had finished. She remained more on the loving side rather than lustful, intent on getting her deep adoration across.

Fareeha had to take a few seconds to collect her thoughts as she came down from her orgasm, her hips still shaking a little and her lips parted in a soft pant. She opened her eyes when she felt Angela's arms around her neck, automatically putting her arms around her waist, one hand resting on her lower back. She smiled a little into the kiss, returning it. She slid one hand up Angela's back and pressed it between her shoulder blades, humming happily as her body thrummed with joy and adoration. 

Angela parted to let them both breathe, the shudders running down her spine from Fareeha's hands along her back. She smiled happily up at her, her eyes closing in the sudden exhaustion and bliss. But she was definitely satisfied. *I love you.* she murmured with another smile following, pecking Fareeha's lips as she leaned her front onto her girlfriend slightly more. She could go for some sort of nap, what with work and lack of sleep contributing to her exhaustion. Angela pressed a kiss to the front of her jaw, content with how things were.

Fareeha grinned into the smaller kisses as she held Angela against her, content to feel the warmth from her body. Despite being tired now, she felt the moon affect her a little again, though she wasn't going to say that to Angela. After all, Angela was human. She hummed in content as Angela pressed a kiss to her jaw and couldn't help but lean down and kiss at her neck gently. *I love you too.* She finally gave a yawn, running one hand down over Angela's back and over her ass. *But I also need a shower now.* She chuckled and then quickly kissed Angela, giving her ass a squeeze before moving out from between her and the counter and heading over to the bathroom.

Angela let her slip away with a whine. She had partially wanted to perhaps cuddle, but it was sound to shower first. Her eyes followed Fareeha as she left, donning a bit of a pout. *I'll shower after you.* she yawned, disregarding her losses to glance around the kitchen. She didn't like feeling so bare, despite being in private, but she didn't feel like getting dressed again. It didn't feel right to sprawl in bed before a shower either. Angela sighed, tugging on her t-shirt and disposing of the rest of their clothes in a bin in the hall. She laid on the couch instead, falling asleep almost immediately as she waited.

Fareeha showered lazily as she took her time to enjoy the warmth, running her hands along her still sensitive skin. She shivered as she imagined Angela's hands along her body instead and then washed her hair before coming back out of the bathroom. *babe? Shower is free.* She called in German, it was much easier for her to slip into it now. She wandered into the living room and paused rubbing at her hair with a towel, letting it drape around her shoulders. She was wearing her boxers and a bra but chuckled softly as she saw a sleeping Angela on the sofa. Scooping her up with both arms, she carried her back into the bedroom and tucked her in, going into the kitchen first to get some of her wolfsbane potion and a snack. Draining the potion made her almost gag but she knew she had to deal with it. The moon would be just the day after her big match, she couldn't risk changing early.

Angela hadn't stirred in the time that Fareeha had been showering, slipping into a deep sleep within minutes. She was half-conscious when Fareeha moved her along to the bedroom, pleased by the warmth and reassuring tenseness of her arms. She curled up under the covers as soon as she felt the cool comforter instead, a soft sigh of bliss leaving her lips as she drifted off again, this time deeper than the last.

Fareeha felt a soft ache along her bones, her jaw and eyes too, everything ached. She knew she had to do her best to keep the transformation back. She wasn't sure why it was trying so soon to push through. She grit her teeth and drained another vial of potion, feeling the effects recede before sighing softly. She refused to let this affect her big match. She refused. She was bigger than this. Better than this. She was still partly human.


	4. EXTRA: angela and fareeha have sex for lunch (really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so I haven't updated in quite a while, but I wanted to give you guys something for the wait.  
> I decided I'm not going to go through with properly formatting the paragraphs because it takes too much time and is frankly part of the reason why I haven't posted the next bit, so I'm sorry to anyone who may have been looking forward to it. I hope you can enjoy the content regardless.  
> I very deeply appreciate the people who like this so far, and hopefully, I'll have more up. <3 
> 
> note: this won't be finished; it ends abruptly sadly

Fareeha saw Angela stood by the fridge, it was warm today, though it didn't bother her much. Her years in England at Hogwarts had definitely made her more aware of the heat, but it wasn't of any concern to her. Angela, on the other hand, seemed disgruntled by this new weather development. She grinned as she put her hands on Angela's hips, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder. "I knew it was hot in here for a reason." She grinned, trying to suppress the snicker at her own awful joke.

Angela had gulped down her third cup of water, and a fourth was due; the heat wasn't her thing. She put pressed the rim of her cup to the dispenser at the front of the fridge, contented with water and extra ice. Fareeha's presence was disregarded in her warm disapproval, turning her head to look at her with a simple tug of her lip. "You're not helping." she muttered in good nature, taking a sip and brushing excess water from her upper lip with her thumb.

"Probably not. But you're adorable when you're flustered." She grinned wider, pressing her lips back against Angela's shoulder, though closer to her neck this time. One hand toyed teasingly with the hem of Angela's shirt, feeling the dampness of the sweat on Angela's back. It didn't bother Fareeha surprisingly enough. "Hm. You're thirsty. Me too." She knew her teasing jokes were getting worse by the second.

Angela gave her a partially annoyed side glance. She didn't stray away from Fareeha's wandering touch. "Don't let my mother see you like this." she grumbled with another sip, and it wasn't out of embarrassment that she didn't want Anthea to see, but instead to save herself the cheeky nature that would follow. "I only showered about an hour ago and I'll have to to again." Angela fussed, though it seemed to be more stalling than anything.

Fareeha gave a soft rumbling chuckle, still grinning against Angela's skin. "Or what? She might tease you?" She snickered again, nipping lightly at Angela's bared shoulder. "Also I like you in this, you should wear it more often. It's gay." She wrapped her arms more comfortably around Angela's hips, one hand slipping under her shirt and pressing against her stomach. "Shower schmower." She murmured. "I know you sometimes shower twice a day, and in this heat, nobody would question it." She kissed Angela's neck now, letting her lips linger there for a few moments.

"Yes, something like that." she murmured with a hint of a smile. It was always a feeble effort to shove down Fareeha's working her up. "What, a tank top?" Her water was gradually being forgotten, and despite the closeness making her warmer, the light grazes and nicks were appreciated. "I don't know how you deal with it." she said absentmindedly with a faint tilt of her head, subconsciously allowing space at her neck.

Fareeha hummed in agreement. "Yeah. It looks good." She pushed her hand a little higher up her stomach, causing her shirt to hike up slightly. "It would look better on your bedroom floor." She snickered once more, her lips lingered along Angela's neck, her breath warm against her flushed skin. She kissed her slightly higher, smug to see the movement of her head to allow her to kiss higher. Her teeth grazed against her for a moment before she kissed slightly higher, just under her jaw now.

"If that's what you have in mind," Angela responded quietly, hardy above a whisper. The kisses made her shudder, despite the amped heat between them. She set her cup on the counter and tugged up the front of her shirt, just below her chest. After the handful of unnatural experiences with her parents, she could afford to have a normal, although awkward one like this. "Let's go. I'll keep my room cool." she whispered after enough teasing, only expecting Fareeha to push further.

Fareeha nipped Angela's earlobe gently in response, her hand sliding up to Angela's ribs and to just below her chest. "I've got a bit of a feeling that we both have a fairly similar idea in mind right now." She murmured in a low voice in her ear, her other hand trailing to Angela's thigh as she circled one finger slowly to the inside of her thigh. "On the other hand, tell me to stop and I'll go for a cold shower." She chuckled softly, her voice still laced with affection.

Angela felt the shivers down her spine at Fareeha moving to her earlobe, almost electric. A soft huff left her nose as the teasing continued. "You won't have to if we get to my bedroom in one piece." She muttered, disregarding the varying warmths to focus on the small bouts of pleasure. Foreplay always worked her up faster than the actual sex, almost frustratingly. "You can keep going there." She ran her fingertips in grazes over the back of Fareeha's hand, only satisfied for the moment.

Fareeha grinned wider, pressing her lips more confidently against Angela's neck. One hand slid up to her chest, toying with the cup of her bra, slowly massaging her. Her other hand tugged at the waistband of her shorts, playing with the button. "I can keep going if you were quiet." She bit Angela's neck lightly, leaving a small red patch.

Angela instead gave a quick glance of her surroundings, as if ensuring they were truly alone before complying with an eager silence. Already was her heart rushing with the added adrenaline of being caught. It felt like a game, and a very pleasing game. She stifled a sound at the bite, instead a quiet sigh. Angela was starting to burn up from the attention and close proximity alone, letting her thumb hook on her shorts with Fareeha.

Fareeha gave a small smug hum, leaning her front against Angela as she walked her gently up against the fridge. The surface was cool, but Fareeha tugged down the cup of Angela's bra, allowing enough space between Angela and the fridge to rub her thumb across her nipple. Her mouth caught her skin again, nipping lightly as her fingers confidently moved to between Angela's thighs; parting her legs.

Angela shuddered at the sudden change in temperature along her front, her eyes falling shut as she clenched her jaw at the attention to her nipple. It remained soft only for a moment before hardening, forcing down her voice. Hot and bothered, the teasing was quickly becoming unbearable, and she was both delighted and anticipating the worst when Fareeha called for space between her thighs. It was never quick and to the point with her girlfriend, but a small part of her craved and enjoyed it.

Fareeha chuckled as she felt Angela's nipple stiffen, her fingers trailing along between her thighs, just pressing hard enough for Angela to feel the pressure beneath her shorts. She let her tongue flick against the underside of her jaw, lightly pinching Angela's nipple as she then moved her hand to the other, tugging down the cup of her bra. Her own hips pressed up against Angela's ass, her other hand moving up to Angela's shorts and unbuttoning them, slowly pulling them down just an inch.

Angela kept her eyes shut under the advances, her breathing growing jagged through huffs out of her nose. She didn't dare open her mouth in fear of making a sound. Her jaw clenched especially hard at the applied pressure. It was such an agonizing tease. Fareeha's tongue and pinching forced her body tense in a growing, suppressed need, subconsciously rolling her hips just once. She'd need something with substance soon. It was driving her up the wall, and she went so far as to slowly working a hand down into her shorts in hopes Fareeha wouldn't notice, or perhaps let it slip.

Fareeha felt Angela's hand brush against hers immediately, pressing a tiny kiss to her jaw. "Nuh-uh." She teased, taking Angela's hand from her shorts. She rolled her hips against Angela's ass, pushing Angela's hips against her hand for a moment. Her teeth dug into her earlobe once more, ensuring Angela heard her own slightly hitching breaths. She slipped her hand into Angela's shorts, pressing two fingers against the small damp patch on her underwear, just rubbing slightly. She knew Angela would get mad soon if she didn't give her something, but seeing her girlfriend so aching for her, seeing her fall to pieces under her touch, it fueled Fareeha more than anything else.

Angela made a grumble upon being caught. A small, weak noise left her despite the tenseness in her jaw: the grinding drove her crazy. The added sounds of Fareeha's uneven breath made her a hint more desperate and aroused, and a hand grasped Fareeha's wrist when she finally gave her a small piece of attention. Angela resorted to biting her lips and rolling her hips faintly in hopes of something a little more pleasing. It'd become increasingly hard to stay quiet and obedient, and so the smallest breaths and noises left her throat. 

Fareeha grinned as she kissed Angela's neck enthusiastically, letting her lips just trail across her skin to the next area as she began to suck on the skin. She pushed aside Angela's underwear beneath her shorts, finally giving her a little more pleasure and pushing one finger into her. She rolled her own hips against Angela's ass, causing Angela's hips to rock against her hand. She gave a soft groan of her own, feeling the heated sensation flushing across her own skin.

Angela bit her tongue once Fareeha's finger went in her with surprising ease. She was more than enough wet. The sucking only added onto it, and for once her lips parted to let out a long overdue moan. She could hardly focus in all the grinding and rocking, and once again she brought her hand down by Fareeha's, this time much quicker for a hurried rub against her clit that hitched her breath seemingly a dozen times in the brief moment she had. So good. She wasn't going to let Fareeha take her hand away prematurely this time around.

Fareeha gave a small hum of disgruntlement as she felt Angela's hand join hers, trying to knock her hand away but pressing her lips against her neck again at a different spot. She pushed a second finger inside Angela, loving to hear her voice echo around the kitchen softly, even if it was risky. Her mouth moved to the other side of Angela's neck, biting lightly this time. Her fingers moved slowly but her speed slowly grew faster with her increased fervour, her own need fueling her movements.

Angela reluctantly pulled her hand away after the brief shot of pleasure, satisfied to have moved herself along. Fareeha's lips caught her attention again, an inaudible sound leaving her, a second, slightly louder one coupled with it once a second finger was added to the mix. Angela was already so weak to her touch. She went still to let herself be taken care of, a steady source of uneven moans.

Fareeha continued to rock her hips against Angela's, her fingers pushing deeper with each thrust, her thumb moving up a little to brush against her clit. Her own breath was rough against Angela's neck, pushing her hips firmly against Angela's ass, her chest pressed more firmly against her too as she tried to gain some pleasure from rubbing herself against Angela. "Oh god Angela I love you." She gasped softly in her ear, kissing  
against her neck again. 

Angela was fully immersed in the movements, and she melted slightly when Fareeha put both her fingers and thumb to work, her knees going weak for a heartbeat. The heated friction and breathing kept her on edge, and her voice made her throb. She was far too pleased by the husky, fevered voice to form her own reply, a low moan taking place of her voice instead. She was in a daze, and quickly growing more desperate.

Fareeha felt Angela's need get worse, her desperation mimicking her own. She sucked on Angela's neck, just underneath her jaw, having to tilt her own head to be able to get to it. Her breaths were growing short and almost frustrated, flicking her thumb across Angela's clit before rubbing slow circles around it.

Angela couldn't find a moment to relax, the sucking along her neck making quick work of her. She tensed in the following moment with a weak effort to stay quiet, her breath hitching briefly before letting out a disappointed grumble at Fareeha's advances. The teasing made her ache. Angela pressed back just slightly against her, tilting her head accordingly. "Bitte?" she panted.


End file.
